


Moments of Weakness

by Dopredo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Desire, Drunk Jemma Simmons, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jemma Simmons, Hurt Leo Fitz, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Leo Fitz, Late Night Conversations, Lux (Lucifer TV), One Shot, One Shot Collection, lucifer overpowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Crossover one-shot: FitzSimmons meet Lucifer in his club, and an awkward conversation about lovers is brought up. Fitz watches as Simmons succumbs to the charms of Lucifer.





	Moments of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun... don't think this really would've happened as Simmons is too sweet :)

Choosing Lux nightclub over the cinema was perhaps the worst romantic decision Fitz ever made. Considering the fact that (although Simmons would like to think so) neither Fitz nor Simmons were particularly wild on a night out, the wildest nightclub in town – known famously for it’s unruly ability to break up couples – was perhaps not the best choice.

It is fair to say, however, that the night started out well – FitzSimmons danced, drank, and drank some things that were questionably toxic. In reality, the problems started at about 1:30am, when Simmons sat down at the bar for one final drink (which probably wasn’t a good idea considering she was already almost falling off her chair).  
Fitz sat behind her and beckoned to the bar tender to bring them another drink. The man serving them was tall, handsome, and had a distinct look about him that Fitz couldn’t quite place. Although he automatically trusted the man, he couldn’t help but tense up as he got closer; maybe because of the creepy way he was looking at Simmons.

‘I’m Lucifer.’ The man grinned, eyeing Simmons with a carnal curiosity. ‘What can I get you beautiful people?’

Simmons, utterly intoxicated, hadn’t seemed to notice the handsome man’s gaze, however when the man spoke, her placid expression (to Fitz’s horror) suddenly changed to a flirty smile.

‘I don’t know, sexy,’ she grinned, sticking her tongue out slightly, ‘why don’t you choose for us and we’ll find out?’

Fitz raised an eyebrow in extreme confusion and worry, never having seen his friend talk that way to anyone other that him (and even then, under the most private circumstances).

At first he blamed it on the alcohol.

‘Jemma? I think maybe it would be best if we left the drinks there…’ he smiled awkwardly, biting his lip. The handsome man at the bar chuckled with intrigue, and moved closer towards Fitz.

‘So you’re the boyfriend, are you?’ he smirked, ‘is she normally a… well behaved girl?’

Fitz raised his eyebrows disapprovingly, and looked towards Jemma who was swigging down the most recent drink that had been put in front of her.

‘Yeah, I’m not used to seeing her so…’

‘Drunk?’ Simmons chipped in, reaching out to pat Fitz’s shoulder, and then clumsily falling from her chair onto the ground. Fitz jumped to pick her up from the ground, positioning her (slightly slumped against the bar) back onto her chair. Why was it that Simmons had become more drunk the second she had seen the man at the bar?  
Lucifer, who was still watching them slyly, winked at Simmons, and her eyes widened with shock. She thought for a second, and then turned to look at Fitz.

‘Fitz,’ Simmons whispered loudly, putting her face closer to his, ‘do I have your permission to sleep with that guy?’

‘What?’ Fitz bellowed, choking on his drink. Simmons pulled a face and looked disappointed.

‘Ahh, come on,’ she pouted, ‘don’t look like that – you can come too…’ 

Fitz looked horrified, and turned to the barkeeper.

‘Jemma, what the hell do you think I’m going to say to that? Bloody hell! Come on lets go – you can pay for that with a huge hangover.’

Jemma got up sulkily and started moving towards the exit, but as she did Lucifer grabbed her hand. At the Fitz exploded.

‘Alright, what did you put in her drink?’ he half-yelled, walking towards Lucifer. ‘Come on man, answer me?’

The man frowned, the hint of a smile still visible on his face.

‘I did nothing,’ he smiled, ‘it’s just my natural charm.’

‘Yeah you bet it is. Tell you what – in a minute I’m gonna show you a bit of my natural charm.’ he threatened.

Fitz clenched his fist and brought it down hard on the bar. A few people turned around hearing the thump, however seeing Lucifer, they quickly turned away to keep dancing.

There was a moment of pause, while Lucifer gathered his senses, and then he launched towards Fitz and grabbed him by the collar, eyes like two balls of fire. Fitz stumbled backwards, his mind screaming in panic. He had seen aliens before, but this felt different. It was like a burning feeling deep inside of him; twisting knots of fear inside his gut, crying out for him to sprint away and never return.

No words came to Fitz’s mouth. He could barely even provoke a nervous cough. Who was this guy? What had he done to Jemma (who was looking back and forth between Fitz and Lucifer with confusion, as though she’d suddenly woken up)? And perhaps even more scarily, what had he done to him?

Lucifer’s lip twitched and he cocked his head to the side.

‘Sit back down, Fitz.’ Lucifer ordered with a tone of power.

‘I’d rather stay standing thanks.’ Fitz spat.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red again and Fitz felt a stab of pain in his abdomen. He obeyed grudgingly. Lucifer laughed and Fitz scowled at him.

‘It was Fitz, wasn’t it? …I want to ask you a few questions.’ Lucifer’s eye twitched slightly and he moved slowly towards Fitz, not breaking eye contact. Fitz tried desperately to look away but, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to break away. He felt as though Lucifer was looking into the depth of his mind; sifting through his dreams and his nightmares.

‘So tell me, Fitz… What are your deepest, darkest desires.’ Lucifer grinned, evilly.  
Fitz could feel it creeping towards the surface, like a splinter forcing itself from the skin. He fought against it with passionate force, but the closer it got to the surface, the more he felt compelled to reveal it. ‘Come on, there must be something?’  
Simmons glanced at him, a more sober look now on her face. That made this even harder. Even Fitz didn’t know what he was going to say.

‘I want…’ he paused for a second, sighing with relief as he realised his next words. ‘I want Jemma.’ He smiled, turning to look at her. ‘Although it’s not like your making it easy right now.’

Simmons looked confused for a second and then suddenly remembered what she had said a few minutes ago and blushed bright scarlet.

‘Fitz,’ she said panicked, ‘please try and forget everything I said earlier… I meant none of it!’

Lucifer frowned, feeling slightly disappointed, but also slightly impressed. It wasn’t every day he heard a desire that was healthy. Normally he took glee in his victim’s humiliation. He wasn’t done yet.

‘Oh come on, that’s so boring. You want to say more than that. Go on – there must be a desire down there. Something locked away for no one to find.’ He squinted slightly and Fitz edged backwards away from Lucifer; the eye contact a little too intense.

‘I mean…’ Fitz could feel it coming on again, but this time it was worse. There was something locked away inside of him; something he never wanted to reveal to anyone – not even Jemma. He could feel the emotions leaking out of him, and knew that if he tried to hold it in any longer he would burst.

‘I sill love Ophelia.’ Fitz gasped. Simmons twisted her head towards him jerkily; her eyes filling with a mixture of anger and confusion.

‘Fitz? What do you mean you still love Ophelia – Aida – that thing!’

‘Jemma it’s not what you think!’ Fitz groaned, standing up from his chair and rubbing his eyes.

‘Fine then what do you mean?’ Simmons yelled, suddenly all-too-sober.

‘I mean that he’s still inside me… the Doctor. He still has feelings for her---’

‘---Oh don’t play that game, Fitz!’ Simmons screamed. ‘Even after the framework, when Aida was still alive, you chose me.’

Fitz scratched his head and looked at the ground.

‘Of course I chose you. But come on Jemma really! Out of the two us, be honest – who’s more loyal? I was only with Ophelia in the framework – and even then, only because she manipulated my whole bloody life!’

Lucifer, who had been watching the scene with great amusement, decided to step in at this point.

‘Well, before you get too angry,’ he chuckled, looking at Simmons, ‘I feel we have to make this a fair argument.’

Simmons realised what he meant almost immediately.

‘Oh… no.’ Simmons squeaked, her eyes widening. Fitz looked up and frowned with concern. Lucifer, sensing the tension, looked towards Fitz cunningly.

‘Well, Fitz – are you going to try and stop me?’ he grinned, walking towards a very alarmed-looking Simmons. Fitz shuffled awkwardly, wondering if it was wrong to let Lucifer punish her because he was mad, but made no action to stop him. ‘Yeah, that’s what I thought. Because you want to know what’s in her head as much as I do…’

Simmons bit her lip and then started coughing. She placed her hand on top of her stomach, gagging slightly.

‘Oh God, I think I’m going to be sick.’ She spluttered.

‘Honestly,’ Lucifer cackled, ‘he couldn’t care less.’  
He smiled at her teasingly and stroked his hand across her face. Simmons looked utterly terrified and Lucifer like he was quite enjoying himself. Fitz rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

Lucifer looked into Simmons eyes, and grinned powerfully.

‘Before you go blaming Fitz for having his heart askew, let’s hear about your deepest desires… Is there anyone that you long for.’

‘I want Fitz, you bastard.’ Simmons replied immediately, not losing eye contact. ‘I’ve always wanted Fitz.’

‘Ah, now there’s the lie. You didn’t always want him.’ Lucifer grinned. ‘I can see it in your face… There was a time where you wanted another. Do you still think about him?’

Simmons clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. A tear rolled steadily down her cheek as she fought the rising word that was pulsing inside of her.

‘Will.’  
Fitz turned away and looked at the ground.  
‘He died for me. Of course I sill think about him. I knew him for six of the hardest months of my life, but that doesn’t take anything away from how much I love Fitz.’

Simmons ran towards him, breaking away from Lucifer’s faltering eye contact, and put her hand on his shoulder.

‘Fitz, it doesn’t mean anything---’

‘---Yeah, except that you love him. You told me so.’

‘Yes – years ago! Fitz, I want you. Even on Maveth I wanted you. Please, Fitz.’

Lucifer smiled; genuinely this time. This couple’s relationship was clearly very strong and, although it was fun to cause a bit of mischief, he didn’t feel like bringing them any more grief. Perhaps it was because their friendship was similar to that of his with Chloe. He could relate to how they felt when they argued. He could relate? What had happened to him?

‘I’ve become soft.’ He said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.  
He walked over to the couple, which backed away from him with alarm. Lucifer put his hands up.  
‘Don’t worry;’ he smiled sincerely, ‘for once I’m going to do something nice. You guys look like you need a drink on the house.’

‘I don’t know if I trust any drink that comes from you.’ Fitz grumbled.

‘Just accept the gift.’ Lucifer sighed, motioning for them to sit down again at the bar. As Lucifer prepared the drinks, he added to each a drug that would totally knock them both out. If they remembered anything in the morning they would be lucky; this stuff even worked on him.

‘Drink up.’ Lucifer grinned, slamming the shot-glasses on the table.  
Trying to cleanse the awkward silence, both Fitz and Simmons downed it immediately. They looked at each other knowingly, feeling the effects of the drug start to work, and then turned back to Lucifer who grinned. ‘I’ll send someone to go and prepare a bed…’


End file.
